This invention relates to the field of biologically active water purification systems using combinations of plants and microbial action, and to the physical construction of same.
It is known that biological pollution control systems can be of great effectiveness in purifying organic wastes within water. Typical systems are described in, for example, Wolverton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,084 disclosing an air pollution treatment facility flowing air through a waste water fluid and then flowing the combined fluid and pollutants through a combination of rocks, plants and microbes for purification.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,763 to Thompson, et al discloses an indoor air purifyer in which plants are embedded in a layer of soil above an air plenum.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,936 to Sprung discloses a plant based waste water purification apparatus for greenhouses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,183 to Klien et al discloses a biologically active percolating filter for purification of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,311 to Dingfors et al discloses an air purification apparatus utilizing adsorption in a fluidizied bed filter medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,212, to von Nordenskjold discloses a general areation based water purification apparatus.